When Hero's Fail
by Mommints
Summary: Reeling from the death of his wife and child, Ardeth must face his own personal demons of rage and jealousy as the O'Connells come for a visit with some blessed news. And with the help of his friends, Ardeth can finally make a decision that will change h


When Hero's Fail  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Rick and Evelyn O'Connell and Ardeth Bay belong to Stephen Sommers and Universal Studios. No infringement intended. All other characters belong to the author.  
  
This story is rated PG-13  
  
Please send any comments to: Mommint@msn.com.  
  
This is a different kind of short story, where the man does not get the girl and live happily ever after. So picture if you will, sometime after the O'Connell's sent Imhotep's immortal soul back to the underworld, a series of events that could have happened.  
  
~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~  
  
Ardeth Bay stood stoically by the burial site, as his people filed by and offered him meaningless words of condolence. He was grief stricken yet unable to grieve, unable to release it and the anger caged inside his heart. He listened without emotion, instead focusing his whole being on one thing - revenge.  
  
His wife, pregnant with their child, had been murdered by a roving band of desert renegades, outcasts from other tribes whose existence was a plague upon the land. They raided villages and killed randomly, and while Ardeth and his men were keeping their never ending vigil over Hamunaptra, these bandits descended into his village like a swarm of locusts, destroying all in their path. They were seeking the Medjai chief in hopes of him leading them to the riches of the legendary city but had no idea of his identity.  
  
A scout had managed to escape from the carnage and raced to the warriors, telling them of the devastation and quickly, Ardeth and his men returned home.  
  
While his village burned and his people were being killed, he rode to his own house, frantically praying to Allah that somehow his wife was safe.  
  
Instead, he was ambushed before he reached her and made to witness her death. The murderers wanted her to tell who was the chief of this tribe and she refused.  
  
As final insult, the bandits beat their prisoner into unconsciousness and would have killed him but the leader of the band decided against it. It was better for the warrior to live, to wallow in misery for the rest of his life with the knowledge he had been helpless in watching his wife die. And to carry a message to whomever the chief was that they would return, for greed motivated them and their lust for gold.  
  
Barely recovered from his injuries, Ardeth found a source of strength in his hatred and as soon as he was able, commanded his warriors to hunt for the men responsible for the destruction of their village.  
  
Seeking their own retribution, the warriors gladly did so and in the months that followed methodically tracked down the murderers. Ardeth had one final command however, and that was when the leader was found, he would personally deal with the bandit.  
  
He was found one night, just outside the city limits of Cairo. Ardeth attacked, bearing down on the killer like an avenging angel of death, his scimitar poised, a Medjai battle cry emanating from his throat. The two men fought viciously but in the end, after a quick slice to the throat of his opponent, Ardeth grabbed the man by his collar. And with his dying breath, the last thing the bandit heard was the venomous voice of the Medjai, hissing in his ear.  
  
"This is for my wife, son of a whore!" The chief's eyes glittered with an unholy light, his face a mask of hatred. "May your soul rot in hell for all eternity."  
  
He released the bandit, who fell to the ground, his sightless eyes staring forever into nothing. While he dispassionately watched the man's lifeblood ebb into the sand, Ardeth felt no sense of closure, no release from his inner suffering.  
  
And so the chief resumed his duty watching over the city of the dead, almost becoming obsessed with keeping foreigners away. The elders of his tribe were informed of Ardeth's change in behavior but they were secretly pleased, for they believed all foreigners posed a threat in uncovering He Who Shall Not Be Named. And they felt that the original people responsible for the priest's resurrection a little more than a year ago should not have been allowed to live.  
  
It was during this time that Ardeth received news that the very people the elders disliked were returning to Cairo, most likely within two or three days. And they had sent a message, asking him to meet them at a hotel in town, for they had news to share and wanted to see they're friend. Ardeth sent a message back agreeing to meet with them but he already had planned that when they parted, it would not be as friends.  
  
~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~  
  
Ardeth arrived near evening at the hotel and went out into the courtyard, his alert gaze sweeping over the tables until he saw Rick and Evelyn O'Connell sitting at the far end. He was dressed in full Medjai weaponry, looking fearsome and foreboding in the gathering twilight as he made his way over to them.  
  
"Oh Rick, here he comes." Evy announced when she saw the Medjai approaching and immediately wondered at the frown on the warrior's face.  
  
"Ardeth, old buddy!" Rick called out in pleasure. "Good to see you my friend." He met the brooding warrior but stopped short, sensing something was wrong when Ardeth didn't respond in kind.  
  
"Uh, you remember Evelyn Carnahan, now O'Connell?" He asked. "We got married a while back." And flashed the wedding ring on his finger, with a goofy grin.  
  
Ardeth nodded his head towards Evy in a cool greeting then turned his attention back to O'Connell.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly. "Surely you're not thinking to send another expedition back to Hamunaptra."  
  
Rick held up his hands. "Whoa, wait a minute. No one said anything about that. We're just here taking a little vacation and the Museum of Antiquities needed Evy to finish some final catalogs for them." He gestured for the warrior to take a seat, puzzled when Ardeth declined. "And we wanted to see an old friend."  
  
Ardeth cocked his head slightly at the word 'friend', his hand subconsciously resting on the hilt of his scimitar. And he couldn't help but peevishly think, if O'Connell was such a good friend, where was he when Janan was killed. Irrational thoughts, made even more unbalanced by his suppressed anger.  
  
"Then know this, there is nothing here to see. I must return to my duties and I suggest you and Evy keep to your business in Cairo." He stated grimly and turned, walking away from the amazed couple. "There is nothing for you in the desert, except death. And if you venture near the city of the dead again, I will have no choice but to kill you." Ardeth stated over his shoulder and continued walking away.  
  
"What?!" Rick exclaimed. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Ardeth, please don't go." Evy called out after the departing warrior.  
  
They both looked at each other in surprise, then Evy suggested Rick go after him. "Something's not right." She said, stunned by the callous attitude displayed by the Medjai.  
  
Rick ran after the departing warrior and lightly grabbed his shoulder. "Ardeth, what's the matter? I thought you'd be happy to see us."  
  
Ardeth spun around and knocked away Rick's hand. "You thought wrong."  
  
Before Rick could reply, Evy appeared at his side, a worried look on her face. "Ardeth please won't you come back and sit with us? We have some wonderful news we thought to share with you."  
  
"News?" He asked flatly.  
  
"Yes," Evy lovingly looked at her husband, and they both silently agreed to tell Ardeth. "We're also going to have a baby."  
  
"Can you believe it? Me, a father?" Joked Rick, trying to ease the tension in the warrior.  
  
And Ardeth felt another emotion rear its ugly head, as jealously swept through him like a sudden tidal wave. A baby. A loving wife. O'Connell had the beginnings of a family that to the embittered warrior, seemed far out of reach for him, perhaps forever. Never would he find another woman like Janan, she had been his heart and soul, the warmth of her love making the chief feel invincible. And in a matter of a few moments, it had all been ripped away, leaving the warrior with more than just physical wounds.  
  
His heart ached with the realization of how alone and bitter he had become in his life. And the truth of one's self is sometimes harder to accept, so it was easier to embrace his anger.  
  
He blindly latched onto it, like an old trusted friend, for it hurt far too much to think about what might have been if his wife was still alive.  
  
"Heed my warning, O'Connell. Journey not into the desert, and keep your family here." He glanced at Evy and for a moment, she saw the anguish in his eyes. "Now I must go."  
  
And the warrior walked away again, leaving the O'Connell's staring at each other dumbfounded. They had admitted prior to the journey they weren't sure how the Medjai would react in seeing them, considering the circumstances when they last parted. But sparse communication over the past several months had always led them to believe they would have been welcomed to visit, never dreaming or knowing of Ardeth's loss and change of heart.  
  
"I'm not done with this..." Rick muttered and went after the warrior. Again he caught up with Ardeth but before he could do anything, the Medjai reacted, spinning around with the point of his scimitar aimed at the center of Rick's chest.  
  
"Whoa!" He exclaimed, shocked that Ardeth would resort to his weapon. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Leave me be."  
  
Rick shook his head. "Sorry, can't do that old friend. Something is bothering you and I want to know what it is."  
  
Ardeth gave a short, sarcastic laugh, as he could feel his control on his emotions slipping. The need to release his anger became overwhelming but somehow, he managed not to give into it, just yet. Unknowingly, O'Connell kept pushing.  
  
"Friends, eh? Is that what we are? Then tell me friend, where were you a few months ago?"  
  
"Huh, what do you mean?" Rick asked, confused.  
  
"Nothing. I must go." Somehow Ardeth gained shaky control and sheathed his scimitar. He turned to walk away again but O'Connell stopped him and the Medjai erupted, swinging out a fist and smashing it into Rick's face, knocking down the startled man. He stood over Rick, chest heaving, fists clenched at his sides and he tried to regain control but with each passing moment, could feel it slip away.  
  
Rick must have sensed it too, must have felt the raw pain that rendered Ardeth so emotionless and suddenly he scrambled to his feet, determined to get to the source of the Medjai's agony.  
  
"Tell me what you mean!" Rick said through gritted teeth and both men crouched, circling each other.  
  
Ardeth made the first move, and he punched O' Connell squarely in the stomach, followed up an upper cut to the chin. It took a few more blows to stagger Rick but he retaliated with a punch to the warrior's mouth, followed by several to his stomach and the two antagonists stumbled back from each other, their strength evenly matched.  
  
Rick tried again. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"  
  
With an inhuman cry of rage, Ardeth lowered his shoulder and charged O'Connell, hurtling both men into a nearby grouping of tables.  
  
Dimly over the noise of breaking furniture, they could hear Evy screaming for them to stop but Ardeth was beyond any reasoning at this moment, all he knew was that he finally had a release and O'Connell was on the unfortunate end of receiving it.  
  
More chairs and tables overturned as the two men grappled with each other, each holding onto the other's clothes as they wrestled and rolled over the ground. Ardeth managed to free himself and swung out again, catching Rick's chin and the other man fell backwards onto the dirt. The warrior staggered to his feet, trying to reach his horse but O'Connell tackled him from behind and the two men crashed into the courtyard gate, Rick pinning Ardeth against it.  
  
"Tell me! What' s wrong, what have we done?" Rick asked through clenched teeth, his hands fisted into the Medjai's robes. "Why are you acting like this, I thought we were friends!"  
  
Ardeth brought up both hands together like a sledge hammer and broke Rick's hold, his anger and grief finally released with a force so powerful, it gave him superior strength. He swung out again, slamming his fist into O'Connell's face, then followed with three rapid punches to the midsection.  
  
Rick swung back, his fist smashing into Ardeth's mouth and the warrior tasted blood. Ardeth lunged at O'Connell again and the two men flew back into the courtyard, rolling in the dust until Ardeth came out on top.  
  
"Where were you, friend when I needed you?" Ardeth hissed, his face close to O'Connell's, his hands clenching Rick's shirt. "Did you know I was married, shortly after you, Evie and Jonathan left? Did you?"  
  
Rick stopped struggling.  
  
"And did you know my wife was killed three months ago, by bandits who attacked and destroyed my village?" Ardeth emphasized each sentence with a savage shake, his eyes burning with an unholy fire.  
  
"N-no, we didn't...."  
  
"And that my wife was pregnant, with our first child? The bandits thought it fitting that I see my unborn baby, so with my wife still alive, they cut it from her womb." Ardeth flung himself away but still continued his horrible narration.  
  
"They beat me and made me watch Janan die and there was nothing I could do....nothing." Ardeth gave a short, humorless laugh as the painful memories washed over him. "I would have had a son, O'Connell. A son."  
  
"Oh my God." Whispered Evy from behind them, her hands covering her mouth in horror.  
  
"And did you know, that as I held my wife in my arms, her blood on my hands, I watched her breath her last...?" Ardeth fell back to sit on the ground, suddenly feeling exhausted. He looked at the O'Connell's with eyes now bright with unshed tears. "She died because she was trying to save my life. The bandits wanted to capture me, to use me to get to Hamunaptra. She lied to them to protect me and I ended up losing everything."  
  
Painfully, Ardeth got to his feet, his body already reacting from the punishment received from O'Connell.  
  
"So, you ask what's wrong. Now you know."  
  
"Ardeth, I'm so sorry. We had no idea." Evy pleaded. "We didn't hear from you for a while, so we thought you were busy defending...."  
  
"We never knew....." Rick shook his head, and he too stiffly rose to his feet, looking at Ardeth and finally understanding the warrior's behavior and pain. And why Ardeth attacked him. Evy immediately went to him, supportive and comforting and Ardeth couldn't help but feel his heart constrict. It was a foolish and temporary excuse to blame O'Connell for what had happened, but it was an easy outlet for his anger and now, he couldn't use this excuse any more. Hurting more than just physically, the warrior stumbled away from the couple towards his horse.  
  
"Ardeth, wait!" Evy cried out and ran after him, tears streaming down her face.  
  
The sound of steel pulled from its sheath alerted her to danger and a moment later, she felt the cold kiss of his blade against the delicate hollow of her throat. Immobile with shock, she stood still, having difficulty believing Ardeth had drawn his scimitar.  
  
"Don't." His voice hoarse with unshed tears, his chest heaving from the exertion. "Please don't..."  
  
"Would you kill me then, Ardeth, to avenge her death? Would that bring back your wife and baby?" She asked softly. "Are you the person she fell in love with? Look at what you've become...is this how you honor her memory?"  
  
"Her memory is all I have left!" He cried out.  
  
Evy's heart ached from the raw anguish she heard in his voice, like that of a wounded animal. But she continued with her questions, almost as if his soul needed to be cleansed from infection.  
  
"Then honor it as Janan would have wanted you to, not what rage dictates."  
  
"Janan...." Ardeth whispered brokenly, helpless against the memories flooding back to him. Her smiling face, the smell of her hair, the softness of her touch, how long had it been since he last spoke her name. It was too much to bear right now.  
  
"Please. Don't make me remember....." The tears now flowed freely down his face and he sheathed his scimitar, lurching towards his horse again. He reached up and grabbed the pommel but suddenly lacked the strength to pull himself up. He clung to the side for a moment, his chest heaving as he swallowed large gulps of air in a struggle for what remained of his control.  
  
"Ardeth?" A feather light touch on his back and he stiffened for a moment, knowing Evy stood behind him.  
  
"Please don't go, we need to talk about this.....you can stay with us for now. You need a doctor."  
  
How easy it would have been to give in at that moment, but Ardeth resisted, instead managing to mount his horse.  
  
"Your right, we do need to talk but not now. I need to be alone. Tell O'Connell I am sorry." Ardeth reached down and surprised Evy with a light caress to her face. "Your husband needs you. Go to him and tell him that Allah has blessed him. Make sure he realizes what gifts he has...."  
  
With a sorrowful smile, Ardeth kicked his heels into his mount and rode away from the hotel, seeking refuge in the desert and the blessed time he needed to process the emotions he had buried for so long. He thought maybe he would eventually return to speak to the O'Connell's but for now, solitude what was he craved.  
  
Evy stood in the courtyard, watching the figure of the Medjai ride into the desert until it disappeared over the rolling sand dunes.  
  
Rick came up behind her, and silently circled her with his arms, and the two of them stayed in their embrace long after the clouds of dust disappeared from the desert horizon.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Rick asked, wincing at his bruises and cracked lip.  
  
"I don't know. I guess all we can do now is wait and pray that he will be..."  
  
~*~ Chapter 3 ~*~  
  
Deep into the desert, and high on the crest of a sand dune, a lone warrior stood next to his horse, his arms raised out in supplication. And his voice screaming over and over the name of his wife, as he finally released his pain. Finally released his anger and sorrow until he fell to the sand on his knees, emotionally and physically spent.  
  
Blinding one's self to the truth was always easier than to accept it and Ardeth now had no choice but to face his reality.  
  
He was alone.  
  
No wife, no child, no home. The O'Connell's weren't responsible for her death, justice had already been dealt to those responsible. Now came the monumental task of trying to live, to somehow make it through each day, taking cold comfort in the knowledge that he wasn't responsible either.  
  
However a nasty little voice inside reminded him of the fact if he weren't a Medjai, a warrior for God, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. After all, it was he whom the bandits had been seeking. Without thought, he reached inside his boot and pulled out a small dagger used for hand to hand combat, the blade winking evilly in the moonlight. How easy it would be to end this, the urge to join Janan in the afterlife like a sweet intoxicating wine and he held the dagger in one hand, its point resting over his heart.  
  
The blade wavered and tears streamed down his face as he made his final decision.........  
  
THE END ? 


End file.
